


Stupid Wizard Tricks

by pureofheartdumbofass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, But not much really, Engineer Armitage Hux, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, Oneshot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Short, Short One Shot, Star Wars - Freeform, angstfluff?, no plot but no porn either oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass
Summary: “You sabotaged my career to get what you want!”“What if I didn’t? What if this was real?”“This, is nothing”-or Hux catches feels and is pissed about it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Stupid Wizard Tricks

Hux sat in his quarters and fidgeted. He made an effort to focus his attention on the set of scarlet scratches on his left hand between his thumb and forefinger, they had begun to rise like long welts, they were a tinge reminiscent of scar tissue but he knew they would fade soon.

It had been a struggle to get Millicent into the cupboard across the room and for the first five minutes she had protested her imprisonment with persistent meowing. Now it was quiet, the cat was either sleeping or sulking, he presumed the latter. Either way he was glad, having her present in the next hour or so would most likely prove awkward. This was why they tended to meet in Ren’s quarters, that and the sith knight preferred to pretend he had authority over Hux, or he had before. Still, that had been the general agreement, but today had been one of the most taxing he could remember in a long time. It had begun with a summons from Supreme Leader Snoke at an ungodly hour in the morning. Hux was all for military sleep schedules and early rises but he was not a morning person and being woken two hours before the usual time by a comm from a rather timid communications officer was not a welcome surprise. Only for Snoke to complain about the time it was taking for his project, Starkiller, to be completed. The construction was running perfectly on schedule but he was unable to make that point before Snoke interrupted, insisting that the process be sped up with no explanation as to why and then dismissed him as if it had been Hux who had disturbed his excellency. Naturally his demands came with no suggestions on how to carry them out so after having his routine disrupted he returned to his quarters, already frustrated, and began to look over plans, supplies and personnel lists for the Starkiller’s construction before calling a meeting of the senior officers he had assigned to directing different areas of the project.

The meeting went about as well as expected, though it did go longer than expected. Most of the officers had very little to say other than protests at what Hux was asking of them. Polite and restrained protests but he knew what they were really thinking. If he was being honest he was a little hurt that they saw him as the same sort of snobbish leader with little understanding of reality as he saw Snoke, he had not simply made impossible demands, he had been given impossible demands and made them possible, risky and possibly threatening to some workers’ lives, but still possible. His bruised feelings did not matter though and he made no attempt to defend himself because he should not have had to, they could no less refuse to carry out his orders as he could Snoke’s and he made sure they all understood this.

He stood up to leave, intending to spend the rest of the day in his position on the bridge. Co-commanding the Finalizer with Ren had been a nightmare to begin with but things were finally beginning to settle into place. Ren had even backed him up last week in an argument with a lieutenant. He was going to win anyway and the interruption had meant that Hux’s point had been lost but Ren’s intimidation had settled the matter much quicker and he had calmed down, overall it had helped him perform his duties in a clearer mind for the next few days. Then, just as the promise of a peaceful afternoon on the bridge began to loosen some of the tension is shoulders, Peavey opened his mouth.

“We could increase the rate of the whole process by using more efficient transports for workers and materials.”

The idea wasn’t bad but it wasn’t really any more effective than the other changes he had just put in place.

“and how would we get more efficient transports?” it came out a little more through his teeth than he would have liked.

“We could make adjustments to the engines on our transports…”

This was beginning to sound more unprofessional by the second.

“Make them able to carry heavier loads, I have some people in my division who would be able to do that”

Hux clenched his jaw, they were _his_ people, he had only put Peavey in charge of the engineering division because he needed _someone_ to be officially in charge while he was overseeing the whole project. He had really been running it the whole time and peavey knew that as well as he did. He was actually qualified to run it for one thing, he was an engineer and a physicist and he spent more time than he’d like to admit in hangers spoiling his usually pristine uniform with engine oil as he made modifications on speeders and ties, he found it relaxing. Peavey was a decorated veteran but he was no scientist, he was military and nothing else. Still, Hux was not in the mood for further conflict with Peavey so he sat back down with a short sigh (he had hoped, not for peavey’s sake but for the sake of maintaining his general composure) as peavey began to rattle on about changes that could be made.

Somehow, this dragged out for the rest of the afternoon. Peavey brought in some of his (Hux’s) engineers and mechanics and they began to make plans. Hux had sat through the whole thing at the head of the table, grinding his teeth slowly.

As soon as it was over he had excused himself and retired early and now he was sitting here, his gloves, cap, boots and coat off, in the chair in the across from his bed, still bristling a little, waiting for Ren. He knew that he would come looking for him and it was that assuredness of Ren’s actions upon being unable to find him that made his mind run in directions he wanted, _needed_ , to avoid.

As if on cue, the doors to his main quarters hissed open. There were four echoing footfalls and Ren was standing in the doorway, his mask already off and his hair, a little tussled (helmet head), framing his face.

“Will you ever give me the grace of a knock?”

“I haven’t seen you at all today, not even on the bridge”

“How observant” Hux said dryly, though just realising this himself. It was out of the ordinary for them to not have even clipped shoulders in the corridors, but so was most of today.

“Touchy, rough day?”

“Careful,” he warned “and yes, more than you could imagine, though maybe you could if you ever took any responsibility around here” and suddenly Hux wasn’t angry at all, just, exhausted.

Without thinking, he stood and crossed the distance, bare footed, between himself and the looming figure. There really wasn’t that much of a height difference between the two but with Ren in his combat boots and Hux without his he had to raise his heels off the ground just a little to reach ren’s lips comfortably. As he kissed him he realised how small he felt without the coat an cap he had been wearing all morning but with the way Kylo was responding he did not feel weak in the slightest. For a second he noted that it felt a little odd, surely in the past Ren had attempted to be the one in control? Now he was practically melting at his touch, his hands on Hux’s waist and at the nape of his neck had almost no force to them at all.

As Hux reached up a little to tussle Ren’s curls more than they already were he felt a cool, soft breath in his mouth. That was it, this was beginning to make Hux uncomfortable. It wasn’t that it wasn’t nice but that’s exactly what it was. It was too nice, all of it was, seeing Ren after a long day, his soft kisses, how _not_ angry he was at him. How long had it been since Ren had so inconsiderately destroyed one of his consoles, or run off with a fighter, or done anything to annoy Hux other than the light teasing that was commonplace between them? With a small grunt he pushed Ren against the doorframe and those thoughts to the back of his mind, refusing give himself any time to mull over what they could mean or why they were there. It wasn’t what this was. By now, Ren had undone his shirt but nothing more. He decided that if Ren wasn’t going to do anything about this he would, he moved forwards.

A few steps across the floor again and Ren fell backwards onto Hux’s bed, still fully dressed, legs hanging off the end with Hux, now half dressed, on top of him. Hux had one leg straddling his waist and the other braced on the floor. He ran his hands up Kylo’s arms, pushing them above his head, removing his gloves and interlacing their fingers before pinning his hands to the bed. Ren huffed a little, blowing a strand of hair from his eyes and looking up at Hux. Then, he rolled his hips upwards. Hux let out a low growl, this was more like it. He arched away from ren for a second, removing the leg wrapped around his waist and settling it between his legs, knee pressing into his crotch. This got a small, high-pitched whine out of Ren. Hux smirked down at him. He had a slightly pained look on his features, his mouth twisted a little, but when his eyes met Hux’s he was desperately pleading for more. Hux leaned forward and kissed him, soft like before though he hadn’t meant it to be, and pressed down a little harder. He was enjoying having Kylo Ren at his mercy. But he supposed it wasn’t real, Ren was always more powerful.

Then it hit him. Kylo could get anything he wanted out of Hux and he had made that quite clear when this had begun, he had even used his stupid wizard tricks on him but he had never made Hux do anything like this. This was what Hux wanted, he knew it, and Kylo was letting him. There was definitely no sign of the small pressure in his mind when Ren was in there. He was letting him and by the look on his face he was enjoying seeing Hux enjoy himself. Why? He’d had a bad day, Kylo could see that, and probably feel it, and he had asked, about his day.

The last few months ran through his head; the small hints of concern in Ren’s comments, the distinct absence of his tantrums, their co-command running smoothly, a little more voluntary time spent together while working (and obviously off duty), overnights in Ren’s quarters, how quickly Ren’s presence had calmed his temper today, how the feeling welling inside him right now was not in his stomach but his chest, making it hard to breathe… no, no, no.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. He realised he had gone completely slack. Ren had wriggled out from under his grip and was now propped up on his elbows. He was looking at him with, concern, just like before. No.

When he remained silent and frozen Ren’s expression turned to annoyance. Then Hux felt the familiar pressure on his temples and chill in the back of his mind, whose presence he had just been noting the absence of. It was Ren’s eyes that grew wide now, had he not noticed what he had been doing?

Hux rolled off him and sat on the edge of the bed, staring blankly through the doorway and into the next room. Next to him, Ren sat up as well.

“I told you”

Ren didn’t say anything.

“this was only going to end badly, now I’m compromised, you did this to me”

“I’m sure I remember you being certain that something like this could never happen to you General” there was a hint of sarcasm in that comment and now Hux was angry.

“This never had any stakes for you, did it?” his voice was raised now. “You can do whatever you want without consequence because you’ll always be some powerful being. All that garbage about this bringing you closer to the dark side!” he felt used, violated “you wanted this to happen! You made this happen! I don’t know how but this is your doing, you’re in my mind, you’re changing things.”

“can you feel me in your mind?”

He couldn’t. But he was sure that’s what it was, tease or not Ren was right, this couldn’t happen to him.

“You sabotaged my career to get what you want!”

“What if I didn’t? What if this was real?”

“ _This,_ is nothing”

Ren maintained his mostly unconvinced expression but there was a flash of hurt across his face, just for a second. No, Ren was a manipulator, he always had been. Even if he had done this without his mind tricks he’d still done it with malicious intent and if he had, he wouldn’t want to loose this… progress.

“I will report to reconditioning and we will not speak of this again” he was looking forwards again, there was a shuffling behind him and the sound of two boots falling to the floor.

“I do not even want to see you for at least a week do you understand?”

“You sure?”

Then two arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and two large hands were pulling him backwards against Ren’s chest. He noticed his posture loosening and hurried to correct it. A chin settled on his shoulder and he felt a small breath on his cheek.

“I think,” Ren hummed “you’ve had a long day and you’re not in the right mindset to make this decision”

“I don’t care what you think, this doesn’t concern you” but it was said with little conviction as Ren flopped backwards, pulling Hux down with him.

He rolled over and pulled the blankets up over them in a sort of tangled cacoon, ruining the perfectly made sheets.

“We can talk about this in the morning”

“We”??? Hux was trying very hard to stay angry but it wasn’t easy when Ren knew just how to hold him and calm him down, surely he wasn’t in his mind that long? He had no say in this. It didn’t involve him unless…

Ren was right, he wasn’t in the right mindset. In the morning the decision would be easy but for now, he was too tired to do anything about it, he thought. That was why he melted into Ren’s embrace, that was why he slipped into sleep almost instantly, that was why he dreamt of success and power in the way he only ever did in Ren’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing bits of this to de-stress but I finished it so here you go. I'd shout out my friend for helping me edit it but he won't tell me his ao3 account and I won't tell him mine so we're in a stale mate of sorts.


End file.
